


Fright Night for the Faint

by despattillo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, October, Smut, and michael gets to comfort him, basically geoff is a big baby, ch 2 is complete smut, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despattillo/pseuds/despattillo
Summary: Geoff's inability to handle scary games is manifested in the gang's trip to a haunted house. Michael volunteers to go through with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween had made it's way to the Achievement Hunter office, and for Geoff, that meant hell. For the rest of the office, that meant taking every opportunity to play dress-up like 8 year old kids and yell 'BOO!' from around corners; it meant Silent Hill and pumpkin carving knives; it meant haunted houses and front yards with fake gravestones; it meant Ryan acting creepier than he already was. And so, within the first ten hours of October, someone in the office had decided that decorations were warranted. That someone was Lindsay.

At 11:53 am, Geoff strolled into the building 3 hours late and directly into a clingy cotton web.

"FUCK. ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SERIOUS?" Geoff furiously swatted the fake web out of the way and pulled it from his face. "It's the first goddamn day of October, put your candy-corn colored fucking dicks back in your pants. Jesus Christ." Geoff angrily muttered his way to the office, only to be greeted by an elaborate display of plastic pumpkins and scare-crow witches holding piles of candy. "Alright," he said, pushing open the door, "which one of you bastards is getting off on all this Halloween crap?"

"Well, Geoff," said Michael, sauntering up to him, "from the looks of it, you are." With that, Michael plucked a thick, white string of cobweb from Geoff's beard and grinned.

"Fuck you."

-

Geoff managed to avoid completely losing his mind for the first two weeks of October- and then Jeremy suggested they go to a haunted house. If there was one thing Geoff Ramsey knew, it was this: he did not like being scared. Countless let's plays could attest to his discursive fear of all things creepy, crawly, and jump-scary- and a haunted house combined all of that into a terrible, gory package. If there was a second thing Geoff Ramsey knew, it was that he wanted to knock the fuck out of Jeremy. Geoff turned to look at the rest of the group, with a face of what he hoped wasn't pure horror.

"A haunted house sounds top!"

"Shut the fuck up, Gavin," Michael said, swatting at him. "That's kid shit."

"Nah, I found a cool one, look." Jeremy beckoned the two towards his monitor and began pointing out attractions. "This is like, the scariest haunted house in all of Texas. It has this sick body horror make-up and people run around with chainsaws." Geoff could swear he saw Ryan's head perk up at the mention of chainsaws. Sick bastard.

"Sounds pretty cool," Jack said. "When does it open?"

"Uhhh," Jeremy clicked around the site, "looks like... this Friday."

"Friday! We can all go then!" Gavin said excitedly. As the rest murmured assent and checked their calendars, Geoff carefully turned back to his monitor and tried to focus on an email. A rustle beside him, however, made Geoff look up. Michael was staring down at him with his head tilted, and mouth open as if to say something. As Michael caught the expression of reluctance in Geoff's eyes, Michael stopped, furrowed his brow, and walked away.

-

On Friday, Geoff entered the office with a significant amount of dread in his stomach. Of course, no one had told him he had to go- or even asked for that matter- but he knew the second they'd finished filming, Gavin would beg for Geoff to come along, which would prompt the rest of the office to encourage his going, and Geoff could never say no to them.

"Hey, Geoffrey," Gavin chimed, "ready to film Slender?"

"Uh-," Geoff began.

"Actually, Gav," Michael interrupted, "why don't we film it instead? Geoff can't afford any more scares in his old age." Michael laughed, sending a wink towards Geoff.

"Great. Thanks, Michael," Geoff said flatly. Although relieved, Geoff couldn't shake Michael's comment. Was he too old? Had he finally outgrown the rest of the office? Did Michael think he wasn't good enough for videos? Or even- good enough in general? Shaking his head, Geoff sat down at his desk and started working on the layout for a new show.

-

By 5 pm, the office had an air of impatience; Ryan and Jeremy had filmed a new battle buddies, Jack had run the Minecraft server, and Gavin and Michael were finishing up a fourth play pals. Geoff remained at his desk, hoping the illusion of work would encourage the others to leave him alone while the rest of them headed out to the haunted house. Gavin bounced out of the room he had been filming in and headed right for Geoff- Geoff sighed.

"Geoff! You're coming with us aren't you? You have to."

"I've got a lot of work..." Geoff said, scratching his head.

"Aw, Geoffrey, come on! Jeremy says they've got undead go-go dancers," Gavin said, wiggling his eyebrows. "And," he continued in a sultry voice, "I bet Michael will hold you if you get scared." Gavin blew a kiss in Michael's direction.

"Knock it off, dumbass. Geoff can do what he wants," Michael replied. "We need to get going before dark. You guys head out to the car, I have to grab something from set." Gavin and Jeremy shared a comic look before turning towards the door to leave.

"I'm gonna go grab the girls," Jack said, and left the office with Ryan trailing behind him. Alone now, Michael leaned against the office door and looked towards Geoff.

"So."

"So?" Geoff asked.

Michael walked slowly over to Geoff's desk as he spoke, "Do you want to come?"

"Uh-" Michael sat down in the chair next to him, their eyes meeting. Instantly, Geoff's head was filled with an entirely different meaning for, 'Do you want to come?'

Michael leaned forward, his voice dipping into a whisper, "I won't let the ghosts get you."

"Fuck. Alright, alright," Geoff said with a nervous chuckle. "You boys could really get me to do anything."

"Oh, anything?" Michael smirked.

"Fuck off, asshole." Michael started towards the door. "Oh wait, didn't you need something from the set?"

Michael paused, running a hand through his hair and avoiding Geoff's gaze, "Uh, no actually, I think it's in my car." Geoff hummed and followed Michael out of the office.

-

"How did I end up in a car with you three fucks?"

"What do you mean, Geoff?" Gavin grinned at him from the review mirror. "We're lovely company, aren't we lads?"

"Well _I'd_ like to think so," Jeremy replied, nudging Geoff playfully. Grumbling, Geoff stared out of the window and watched his reflection. He saw Jeremy behind him, tapping out a message and smiling. Geoff slid his gaze from one window to the next, eyes settling on Michael's reflection. Michael was sitting in the drivers seat, head bobbing to Jeremy's latest music obsession and watching the road calmly. Quietly, Geoff spent the ride carefully tracing every line of Michael's figure and let the image settle into his mind.

"Geoff?" Startled, Geoff turned towards Jeremy's voice with a blush starting in his cheeks.

"What's up?"

"You want anything from the gas station? Gavin and I are gonna run in."

"Oh, uh, I think I'm good. Thanks." Geoff watched as their car passed an exit sign plastered with logos, and felt the car move as Michael changed lanes. Different roadside attractions blurred by until they finally stopped at a Shell- where Michael had managed to threaten nearly every driver in the lot as he pulled into a parking spot. Jeremy and Gavin bolted out of their seats, bored from an hour of driving and ready to buy overpriced gas station chips.

"Wait, don't you need gas?" Geoff asked.

"Nah. Gavin wanted to stop and I didn't feel like listening to his bitching."

"Ah." The car was quiet with just the two of them. Geoff looked up from the window, and caught Michael's eyes on him from the rear view mirror. Neither of them looked away, opting only to hold each other's gaze silently. A sudden _thump_ from the passenger side door made Michael jump and look away, blushing. Michael unlocked the car door to let Gavin and Jeremy in, and got the car moving again. The next half hour of the drive was filled with Gavin and Jeremy chirping away and trading bags of snacks back and forth; Geoff stayed quiet, his mind stuck on Michael. He'd spent the past few months racked with guilt and uncertainty- Geoff couldn't, _shouldn't_ be interested in his employee, especially one who was more than a decade younger than him. Lately, however, Michael had been making it difficult for the older man to concentrate on anything else. Michael was always getting in his personal space, touching his arm in passing or patting his leg during let's plays, looking at him intently, smiling at him whenever he spoke. Geoff knew he was blowing things out of proportion; electric, free-spirited Michael would never settle for an 'old man' like him. Sighing, Geoff closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat.

-

Their arrival at the haunted house was signaled by an ear-shattering squeal from Gavin, which jolted Geoff from his reverie. "Oh, Jeremy, _look_ at the size of that house! They must have bloody everything in there!"

"Holy shit, dude," Jeremy said, looking out the window in awe.

"Yeah," added Michael, "and check out the creepy guy in the t-shirt."

"That's Ryan, you twit," Gavin replied.

"I know," Michael said with a laugh, and hopped out of the car. The rest of the group followed suit, meeting Ryan and Jack as they climbed out of their car with Lindsay and Meg.

"Alright, gang," said Jeremy, rubbing his hands together, "Let's get spooky."

"Stop making us sound like the fucking Scooby gang," Geoff said, breaking his scowl for a bemused smile. The group filed towards the entrance of the haunted house, ogling at the spectacles out front. The house itself looked like it was straight out of a horror film: a big, sloping roof donned the four stories of dark wood, the face of it characterized by pitch black windows and glinting gold shutter-hinges.

"Woah."

"My thoughts exactly, Linds," Michael said.

At the doorway, they were greeted by a tall man dressed in formal wear, "Welcome. We've been expecting you." As ominous as it sounded, it was true. Gavin had contacted the owners of the attraction earlier to arrange payment beforehand- it also meant they got to skip the hundreds of people in line. The group was ushered in quickly, met by a single candle in the middle of an other wise pitch-black room. Distant screams and sounds of metal echoed somewhere deep within the house. The man in formal wear continued, "Once you leave this room, you are at the mercy of the house. Should you feel threatened or in need of a hospital, yell 'treat,' and you will be escorted from the house. Our... 'actors' will not harm you, nor will you be in any danger, but for some, the house is too much." As the man concluded his speech, Michael shifted towards Geoff and nudged him playfully in reference to the house being 'too much.' Geoff rolled his eyes.

"So," Gavin began, eyeing Jeremy, "should we split up?"

"Again with the Scooby-Doo," Geoff mumbled.

"Oh I think absolutely we should, dear Freddy," Jeremy replied, playing into Geoff's comment. "Why don't Geoff and Michael start us off?" Geoff looked hesitant, Michael certainly wouldn't want to be stuck with him- just walking into this room had made him white faced.

"Yeah, sure." Startled, Geoff looked over at Michael, who was looking anywhere but at him.

"Honestly, guys," Geoff began, "I wouldn't mind waiting in the car. This house is fucked."

"Geoffrey!" Gavin squawked, "You can't back out now! Michael is already so eager to take you!"

Michael moved forward to punch Gavin in the side, then beckoned to Geoff. "Come on, Geoff. Let's beat this fucking house so you can beat the shit out of Gavin for it later." Michael looked intently at Geoff, his dark brown eyes convincing Geoff to move forward.

Gavin cheered as Michael opened the door that led further inside, and he and Geoff stepped in. "I am going to beat your ass, prick," Geoff said, and the door shut behind them.

-

Geoff and Michael were in the dark. _Dark_. Geoff couldn't see his hand in front of his face, let alone anything else that could be in the room. "Michael?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"This sucks."

Michael laughed, "Yeah. Here reach out your arm, I'll try to find you." Geoff stuck his arm in the direction of Michael's voice, and felt a hand grab him.

"FUCK. Fuck," Geoff said, snatching his hand away.

" _Relax_ , its just me, Geoff." Geoff grumbled reluctantly reached out again, this time only flinching as he felt Michael grab his wrist. "Alright. I guess... we go this way?" Geoff let Michael pull him in whatever direction he assumed was forward. As they moved, low, rumbling laughter sounded beside them.

"Oh, fuck no," Geoff muttered, moving himself closer to Michael. Geoff felt Michael adjust his grip on him; now Michael's hand was slotted neatly in his own.

"If we get separated, you're fucked," Michael said, by way of reasoning.

"Right, sure." Geoff's voice was higher than usual, his mind caught between _holding Michael's hand_ and _being scared shitless_. Suddenly, lights flashed around them, and a figure walked out of the darkness from a few feet in front of them. The figure was in all black, save for white gloves and the silvery scalpel in his hands. The figure laughed and began to move closer, lifting the tool up as if to lunge at them. "JESUS, FUCK. MICHAEL?"

"On it," he said, voice shaky. Michael darted towards a doorway that was sparsely illuminated by the flashing lights, gripping Geoff's hand tightly. "Alright, I'm starting to hate Jeremy now."

"Welcome to how I've been feeling all day," Geoff replied bitterly.

"Why'd you come along then?"

"Uh, well-" Geoff's sentence was interrupted by a loud scream from behind them. Deciding not to look back, Geoff took off down the hallway towards a faintly lit doorway. Michael moved with him, their hands still linked. At the doorway, Geoff paused, unsure of what terrible thing lurked inside- but a second, _louder_ scream prompted him inside.

"Oh... Fuck," Michael breathed. The walls of the room were dripping with a sticky red substance, and a dozen figures stood stock still around the room, draped in muddled white linens. Geoff could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest; Michael's presence next to him was but a small comfort. He began to inch backwards out of the room, but as he did, he felt his back hit another body. Geoff catapulted into the room, his scream mingling with screech of the body he'd backed into.

"Shit, shit, SHIT."

"This is _fucked_." Geoff and Michael were standing back to back in the middle of the room, hands still clutching one another's. Slowly and simultaneously, the figures in the room all turned towards them, and began to hum.

"Exit?"

"Looking for one," came Michael's choked reply. As the figures changed their hum to a chant, Michael spotted what looked like a door frame past several of the figures. The chanting grew louder. "Okay, Geoff, you're gonna have to trust me."

"What the fuck-" Geoff was suddenly dragged from his standstill position and towards the scream-chanting figures. "Whoa, Michael, whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell-" Michael weaved between the figures, jostling against a few and grabbed the faint outline of a doorknob, yanking it open and rushing them inside. As the figures starting moving towards them again, chanting in a deafening roar, Geoff slammed the door shut. Michael and Geoff suddenly found themselves squeezed together in a tiny dark room.

"See," Michael said smugly, "I told you to trust me." Geoff could feel Michael's body pressed against him, their hearts beating and their hands still intertwined. 

"Y-Yeah," Geoff stuttered, still out of breath.

"What's the matter, Geoff? Scared?" Although he couldn't see him, Geoff was certain Michael was grinning.

"You were scared, too, asshole."

"Maybe, but I'm not now."

"Well you also trapped us in a broom closet," Geoff huffed.

"Trapped? Nah." Michael shifted, letting go of Geoff and moving his hands along the wall, searching for some sort of panel or handle. As he did, Michael pressed closer to Geoff, his leg warm against Geoff's- and dangerously so. Geoff silently cursed himself, and insisted that _no, he was not going to get a hard on in the closet of a haunted fucking house_. Michael's hands slowly made their way around the room, and then behind Geoff. It was almost an embrace, except that Michael had his hands on the wall. It was almost as if Michael was pinning him against the wall, except that Geoff couldn't afford to think like that. Michael's body was now flush against Geoff, and Geoff could feel Michael's breath on his cheek as he reached behind him. Geoff was desperately trying to think of anything, _anything_ , other than Michael's body on his, Michael's breath on his neck, Micheal's dick- 

"Aha! Got it!" There was a soft click, and the wall behind him gave way. Geoff breathed a quiet sigh of relief and pulled quickly away from Michael.

"Thank god."

"What, Ramsey, you didn't like being stuck in closet with me?" Michael pouted.

"Shut up, kid," Geoff muttered.

-

Geoff was in deep. They'd made their way through an additional eight rooms- all filled with increasingly creepier sights and sounds- and Geoff was sick of it. What he wasn't sick of, however, was Michael. Geoff was thrilled to use his own extreme terror of everything around him to grab Michael, to pull him close without it _really_ meaning anything. Whenever the lights were on- albeit terrifying, flashing lights or ominous candles- Geoff would stare at Michael, watch his body and the color of his deep brown eyes. Geoff was more than in awe of Michael taking charge in the face of everything that Geoff would- _is_ \- most certainly shirk from.

"How much more do you think this house has to offer?" Michael yawned. The two of them were walking down a dark hallway, somewhere on the fourth floor, hands once again laced together.

"Christ, better not be worse than the last room," Geoff shuddered. Michael laughed, and pulled Geoff closer to him, their shoulders brushing.

"Hey, Geoff?" Michael asked, sounding concerned. "Why are we- Why are you always- Fuck, nevermind," Michael huffed.

Geoff furrowed his brow, "Is... something wrong?"

"No. Maybe. I don't fucking know. Gavin and Jeremy are always saying shit and- Fuck, seriously, nevermind." Geoff opened his mouth to reply when a sudden wind whipped around them, and a figure dropped from the ceiling.

"Fuck me," Geoff said, voice low and hoarse from screaming. Michael muttered something beside him, but Geoff was too busy staring at the figure approaching to pay any attention. The figure in front of them had very 'the ring' vibes: she was a tiny, childlike person with thick black hair that went to her feet, with a satin red robe around her shoulders. She sprinted towards them.

"Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, ohhhh fuck." Michael swept Geoff behind him as the figure got close. Just as Geoff could swear they were about to die from this house of hell, the figure disappeared.

"Wha- How- Where'd she go?"

"No clue, man."

"Is that... how'd they pull that off?" Geoff was scanning the room, looking for where she could have gone.

"That was fucking insane," Michael said, and started towards the end of the hall, Geoff in tow. Geoff clung tight to Michael's hand, fearing that the house would soon be over, and he would have to give up this newfound closeness to Michael. The two reached the end of the hall, which led directly into room with a flickering light overhead. At the back of the room, were open elevator doors.

"There's no way in dicks I'm going in there." Michael mumbled assent, but pulled Geoff closer to the elevator.

"What if that's the only way out?"

"What if we just go back the way we came?"

"Uh, _hell no_. There's no way we're going through all that again. Unless," Michael added, "You want to go back to that closet from earlier." Michael winked as Geoff turned away and grumbled something about Michael being a dick. "Let's just check it," Michael said, and beckoned towards the elevator.

"After you, _Mogar_." Michael laughed as he moved them closer to the elevator, and poked his head inside.

"Well it _looks_ empty."

"Sure, but our coffins won't be if we get inside that death trap."

"Calm down, Geoff. We'll be fine."

Geoff huffed at Michael and said, "Fine, but if we fucking die, you're to blame. I want that on my headstone."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Geoff," Michael said, bemused, "I've got you." Michael held their linked hands up to demonstrate his point, and squeezed Geoff's hand. Geoff gave a shaky laugh, and let Michael lead him into the elevator. He watched as Michael hit the button for the first floor, and took a last look at escape as the elevator doors shrieked shut.

"Alright," Geoff said, talking out loud to himself, "We're doing good, Geoff. Nothing-" Geoff's statement was cut short as the elevator dropped. Geoff immediately clung to Michael, wrapping his arms around him and yelling expletives with his eyes squeezed shut. As Michael returned the gesture, they fell the elevator slow, stop, and began to rise again.

"What the fuck?" I am _not_ doing that again."

"Let me off _this fucking elevator_ or so help me god-" With a startling ding, the elevator stopped and it's doors opened into an empty foyer.

"Fuck, this better be the end," Michael grumbled. Although relieved that his personal hell was over, Geoff was reluctant to leave. In the back of his mind, Geoff thought he might want to stay here forever if it meant Michael would always be by his side. "I'm so sick of this bullshit." The two entered the foyer quickly, and made their way to the door at the end. Slowly, Michael turned the knob, and pushed the door open. To their surprise, it was brightly lit; an eager young lady was waiting with a smile plastered on her face to greet them.

"Congratulations," she said. "You made it through the house! The door right there will lead you to our gift shop, where you can exit."

"Oh sweet, thanks," Michael replied. As Geoff and Michael started towards the door, Geoff began to slip his hand from Michael's, not wanting to give everyone outside the wrong idea. Michael stopped him with a tight squeeze, keeping their hands clasped together. Geoff looked up at Michael, startled and confused, but Michael avoided looking at him, opting to usher them through the next door instead. Too distracted to focus on anything the tacky shop had to offer, Geoff followed Michael blindly, staring down at their hands. The two stumbled out into the crisp, cool night.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh," Geoff started. "Nothing."

"Okay. You wanna get out of here?"

"And ditch the boys? Fuck yeah. They can suck my goddamn dick for bringing me here."

Michael laughed, then added, "I kinda liked it."

"You're a freak."

-

Michael was speeding down the highway, eyes lazily scanning the empty roads lit by his headlights. He had one hand on the wheel, and the other one tracing vague patterns on Geoff's thigh. Geoff was staring out the passenger side window, eyelids fluttering to stay open as quiet advertisements played from the radio. They hadn't talked. Not since they;d gotten in the car and Michael asked what station he wanted and Geoff said he 'didn't fucking care' and Micheal laughed. And as Michael shifted the car into drive and steered them to the main road, he reached over to rest his hand on Geoff's leg, and Geoff looked anywhere but at Michael. Their quiet was interrupted as Michael's phone lit up from the console with and incoming call from Gavin. Michael slid his hand from Geoff's leg to pick up his phone, answering it and switching to speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Michael? Where the hell are you?"

Michael grinned over at Geoff and said, "Going home."

"What? Michaaaaael, what about me and Jeremy," he pouted.

"Find your own way home, fuckers," Geoff interrupted, and hung up on Gavin.

"Subtle."

"He deserved it." Michael put his phone down, and let his hand make its way back to tracing circles on Geoff's thigh. They drove the last few miles in near silence; Geoff's driveway ended their trip.

"Do you know what I was thinking about, when that elevator dropped," Michael asked. Geoff looked at him quizzically, but Michael kept his eyes straight ahead. "I thought, fuck. If we're really going to die right now, I'm gonna regret not taking this chance." That was when Michael turned to look at him, eyes soft and serious. Michael closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Geoff's; their kiss was gentle and slow, a curious antithesis to their personalities. The seconds felt like hours to Geoff, his heart pounding and his mind lost in the confusion of _is this okay_ and _home_. Michael pulled away cautiously, and Geoff felt like all the air in his lungs had been sucked away. He was desperate to feel Michael's mouth on him again. Michael watched Geoff with dark eyes, and said, "I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted." Geoff didn't bother to answer, he just reached up to softly cup Michael's chin, and pulled him in for another kiss.

"You're all I've ever wanted," Geoff said, as they pulled away again, faces only inches apart.

Michael leaned his forehead against Geoff's and whispered, "You're sappier than I thought you'd be."

Geoff scrunched his face together, whispering back, "Shut up," and kissed him for punctuation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is
> 
> p.s., it takes place right after ch.1 ends

Geoff melted into Michael's warmth like honey into tea. Their kisses are sticky sweet and giggly, the two of them already comfortable with each other's touch. Geoff pulled back to stare at Michael, memorized by his deep brown eyes and the way he blushed when Geoff looked a little too long for it to be casual.

"Michael?"

"Yes, Geoff?"

"Let's get out of this fucking car."

Michael grinned, and stuffed his keys in his pocket as he hurried to get out of the car. He met Geoff in another kiss at the front of the car, and let himself be led towards Geoff's home. Geoff laughed into their kiss as he backed into the door, fumbling for the lock. Stumbling, the two somehow made it to the bedroom intact. Michael took his shirt off, then began to busy himself with unbuttoning Geoff's shirt, but stopped short when Geoff deepened their kiss and ground their hips together. Michael gasped, moaning into Geoff's mouth at the sudden intensity, his grip on reality momentarily slipping.

"Geoff," Michael panted, already feeling the beginning of a hard-on. Geoff merely smirked into their kiss. He let his hands drift pointedly down to Michael's jeans, unbuttoning them in a practiced fashion. Michael struggled to focus as Geoff's fingers slipped inside his waistband, sliding down towards his v-line before moving back up to tug Michael's jeans down. Dazed, Michael returned his hands to the task of getting Geoff's shirt off, peppering Geoff's neck with kisses. Michael paused to suck a deep kiss under Geoff's collarbone, hoping it would leave a mark in the morning. Geoff groaned at that, giving Michael all the encouragement he needed. Michael pushed Geoff's shirt open, revealing his heavily tattooed chest, and traced his hands around the muscle. He grazed a hand over Geoff's nipple, earning a harsh inhale from the man above him. Michael smirked, and ducked his head down to swipe his tongue over Geoff's sensitive skin.

"Michael," Geoff groaned, "fuck, fuck, _Michael_." Michael looked up to meet Geoff's eyes as the he took Geoff's nipple in his mouth. " _Fuck_ , you're so good, Michael." Michael reached his hand up to play with Geoff's other nipple and bit softly on the first. Geoff shut his eyes and let out a soft moan. Michael kissed his way back up to Geoff's mouth, dragging his teeth across Geoff's collarbone before kissing him slowly. Geoff wrapped his arms around Michael, moving his hands down to Michael's boxer clad ass and squeezing. 

Michael giggled at that, then yelped in surprise as Geoff picked Michael up and carried him to the edge of the bed. Geoff set him down, then dropped to his knees. Michael's eyes widened. Geoff began to kiss at Michael's thighs while taking Michael's jeans off, tossing them somewhere that Michael didn't particularly care about. Geoff moved his mouth up Michael's thigh, kissing and biting and sucking his way closer to Michael's dick. Geoff looked up and gently patted Michael's legs, signaling him to stand.

Blushing, Michael stood up and looked away, his usual confidence shying in the face of being completely exposed in front of Geoff in such an intimate moment. Noticing this, Geoff slowly pulled Michael's briefs down, his cock springing free from the elastic.

"Michael, baby," Geoff said, tugging at Michael's hips to sit him on the bed again, "you're gorgeous. You look so, so good, baby." Geoff took Michael's chin in his hands and pulled him down into a kiss. He pulled away to smile at Michael, before returning to his task. 

Michael's cock was long and thick, already bobbing with arousal. Geoff, with his hands strong and eager, pushed Michael's legs apart and moved forward; his tongue slipping from his bitten-red lips to tease at the head of Michael's cock. Michael reacted instantly, moaning and moving one hand to grip Geoff's hair and the other to grip the sheets. Geoff gently played with Michael's balls as he continued to tease Michael, sucking slowly and erratically at the head of his cock.

"Geoff," Michael whined.

In response, Geoff wrapped a hand around the base of Michael's cock and began to stroke him slowly. Above him, Michael's whine turned into a moan. In one swift motion, Geoff stilled his hand, and swallowed Michael's member. Michael's grip tightened in his hair as Geoff chocked around him, not quite taking him fully but doing a damn good job with what was in his mouth. What little Geoff couldn't fit his mouth around, he continued to stroke with his hand. Geoff could feel Michael shaking as he brought him closer and closer to the edge; humming, Geoff began to move faster on Michael's cock, hollowing his cheeks as Michael squeezed his thighs around Geoff's head.

"Geoff, fuck," Michael choked, "I'm close, Geoff, I'm-"

With a _pop_ , Geoff pulled his mouth off of Michael's cock and gripped it's base firmly, stopping Michael's orgasm before it could begin. Michael let out a whine, looking down at Geoff pleadingly.

"C'mere, baby," Geoff said, pulling himself up to kiss Michael. "Lay down on the bed." Geoff moved to his nightstand, digging through it haphazardly until he found his prize: a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He tossed them on the bed and peeled the rest of his shirt off.

"Geoff?" When Geoff looked up at Michael, Michael sat up and crawled towards him at the edge of the bed. "Can I," he asked shyly, eyeing Geoff's jeans.

"Fuck," Geoff breathed, "sure, baby." Michael, still on his hands and knees, leaned down do kiss Geoff's stomach, and went to work unbuttoning Geoff's jeans. Ever the showoff, Geoff watched, memorized, as Michael waved his ass back and forth while pulling down Geoff's pants. Michael sat up for a victory kiss, and plunged his hand into Geoff's boxers. Geoff hummed into their kiss. Michael stroked and squeezed Geoff's cock, reveling in the whimpers Geoff made into his mouth. Michael rubbed his thumb over the head of Geoff's cock and felt the older man shudder.

"Enough," Geoff said, sounding low and strained. "I told you to lay down." Michael ignored him, enjoying the obvious weakness in Geoff's voice. Geoff made an indignant sound, grabbing Michael's thin frame at the waist and pinning him to the bed. Instantly, Michael's breathing changed; Geoff's sudden take charge attitude had Michael's pupils blown. "Oh? Do you like it when I play rough with you, baby boy?" Michael squirmed under Geoff's gaze, but nodded. Geoff grinned down at him.

The weight of Geoff's hands moved down to Michael's waist, pressing him deeper into the mattress. Michael whined until Geoff kissed him deeply, Geoff's tongue sliding easily into Michael's mouth. Michael felt the pressure of of Geoff's hands disappear, and heard the sound of a bottle _popping_ open. Michael shivered at the sound. Geoff used one hand to pin Michael's hands above his head and kissed Michael's neck.

"Ready?" Geoff asked in a whisper, in between kisses.

Michael whimpered in response.

"You have to tell me yes, baby."

"Yes, Geoff," Michael said, voice hoarse. "Please."

"Good boy. Spread your legs for me."

Michael did. Geoff kissed at Michael's abdomen and gently pressed a finger against Michael's entrance. Michael made a quiet noise below him, waiting for Geoff to _be in him_ already. Slowly, Geoff pressed into him, listening to Michael’s whines as encouragement. Geoff added a second finger, stretching Michael and scissoring his fingers. Geoff moved his head down to kiss the crease behind Michael’s knee, then added another finger.

“Geoff,” Michael moaned loudly, “please. I want you _in_ me.”

“What’s that, baby?” Geoff teased.

“Fuck me.” Michael panted under Geoff’s heavy gaze, then added in a quiet voice, “please.”

Geoff grinned hungrily, but his eyes were full of affection. Geoff kissed at Michael’s inner thigh as he pulled his fingers out of Michael, working a condom over his cock.

“Ready, Michael?”

Without waiting for an answer, Geoff pressed the head of his cock into Michael. Immediately, Michael gasped benath him, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You okay, baby?” Geoff asked, slowly pulling back out.

“Yeah,” Michael said softly, “I just haven’t...” He looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

“Fuck.” Geoff ran a hand through his hair, then leaned over Michael to kiss him deeply. “I’ll take care of you.”

Michael smiled sweetly up at him, reaching up to pull Geoff down for a quick kiss.

“Okay,” Michael said, “I’m ready.”

Geoff positioned himself once again, then locked eyes with Michael, and gently began to push in. Geoff watched Michael’s eyelids flutter with pleasure and sensation, and didn’t move further until Michael looked at him again and nodded. Geoff moved forward, pushing his cock further into Michael.

Michael called out, throwing his head back, moaning and gasping. Geoff stilled, but Michael quickly corrected him, “No, keep going. You feel so fucking good, Geoff.”

Geoff moved slowly, reveling in the feeling of Michael’s tight hole around his cock; he stopped when he was fully inside Michael, his length twitching inside of the younger man eagerly. Geoff watched as Michael adjusted to the feeling of his cock in him, his face going from concentrated to curious to relaxed. Michael opened his eyes to meet Geoff’s, looking at him with a wanting, hungry stare. Michael moved his hips experimentally, shifting and suddenly bucking as Geoff’s cock brushed his g-spot.

“Geoff?” Michael breathed.

“I got you, baby.” Geoff pulled out partially, then rolled his hips slowly to fuck into Michael. Michael made a sound of half wonder, half desire as Geoff moved his body expertly to drive himself deeper into Michael. Geoff began to pick up the pace as Michael’s breathing turned harder, his fists clutching at the sheets. Geoff murmured praises under his breath for Michael, enjoying the blush that spread across his body at the attention.

“You look so good, Michael. So good for me,” Geoff panted, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. As Michael cried out in pleasure, Geoff ran a hand over Michael’s side and whispered, “Good boy.”

Geoff fucked Michael at a much faster pace now, watching the younger man’s face to judge his comfort. He was in ecstasy, unable to control his hips as Geoff fucked him hard, hitting his g-spot over and over again.

“Michael?” Geoff asked, between thrusts. Michael looked up at him inquisitively, his deep brown eyes swirling and struggling to stay focused. “Good. Keep looking at me.” The younger man blushed, but held Geoff’s gaze. Geoff reached down to wrap a hand around Michael’s cock, and began pumping it rythmically.

“Shit, fuck, Geoff.” Michael was moaning loudly now, his speech all but incoherent except for strings of expletives and Geoff’s name. “I’m close, Geoff.” The stimulation was too much for Michael, and as Geoff’s cock hit his g-spot again, Michael came in a haze of pleasure and Geoff’s name.

Geoff fucked Michael through his orgasm, watching his face flush with absolute ecstasy. Close to his own orgasm now, the older man moved his hips in a stuttering fashion, his previous rhythm abandoned in a fever of desire. Geoff came quickly, chanting Michael's name and gripping the younger man's thighs tightly. Michael whined below him, over-stimulation taking hold and making him thrash on the bed as Geoff finally stopped rocking into him. Geoff steadied himself, breathing deeply, and pulled out of Michael to collapse on the bed next to him. Geoff wrapped an arm around Michael, bringing them closer together and nuzzling against Michael's neck, placing kisses on his collarbone.

"You did so good, Michael, baby," Geoff said, speaking against Michael's skin. "You looked fucking amazing, too." Michael giggled, pressing a kiss to the top of Geoff's head. Geoff squeezed Michael tighter, pulling the covers over them and ignoring the mess they'd made to fall into a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
